daunderworldrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
6 / 19 / 2009 Kira and Nilisha
Introduction Characters: Kira Nilisha Location: Lake Draconis Plot summary: Nilisha crying at Kira 'cause Kira's now with Drake, who Lishie had a crush on. Logs: (Amendments Note: These logs have been spell checked prior to addition to this site.) After having slept rather soundly, '''Kira' woke and found herself in the forest she was curled up next to Drake, who seemed to be snoozing still. Smiling she stood, scribbled him a note and headed out of the woods, making her way to the lake. Once she reached the waters edge, she stripped her armor off, and lay her weapons down near her armor, she dove in, still wearing her tunic.'' ---- '' Nilisha made another long stroke, gliding along under the surface of the lake. With another stroke she broke said surface and took a deep breath of cold air - not that the water was warm. Slowly she swan back to the surface, for most of the time just drifting along on her back. A familiar feeling tugged on her senses and she turned to see Kira diving into the lake as well. Nilisha needed to talk to her anyways and quickly changed direction over to the immortal.'' ---- '' Kira surfaced and smiled when she saw Nilisha approach her, she floated on her back as she waited for Nilisha to come near her. She thought about the events that had happened earlier that day. She's manage to piss off Alyssandro, Lorna now knew she was back...and she had finally confessed her feelings to Drake...along with finding a solution to her problem...or so she hoped.'' ---- '' Nilisha stopped beside Kira, paddling on the spot now. A somewhat hurt look crossed over her face "I heard you got into quite a bit of trouble yesterday..." she asked --well, you couldn't quite call it asking. It was almost an accusation. With her face blank she waited for a reaction from Kira.'' ---- '' Kira raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean trouble?" She was a bit confused as to why her friend was looking like she'd been hurt, "Why don't we sit down and talk...I'm not sure what is going on or what you have heard." Kira swame to shore, and sat at the waters edge, her weapons and armor to her right side, while she let her feet dangle in the water as she waited for Nilisha to sit down next to her.'' ---- '' Nilisha followed Kira shortly after, not bothering with a towel and such. Instead she let a flame swoosh over her skin and dry her. She sat down opposite Kira, still with that blank face "AS far as I'm informed you managed to piss off some rather nasty people. Alyss for example." Nilisha had only had a few short run in with that person, a few years back already, but she remembered them clearly.'' ---- '' Kira shrugged "Yeah...I did seem to do that...that wasn't my intention, but it happened. I was merely attempting to ask for his help in a matter, and well he seems to not want to hear it...and it seems he's gone and sided with Lorna." She lay back in the grass. "I have other people whom I can go ask for help though, in fact I plan on tracking one of them within the next day. Hopefully I can find where he's been hiding though..."'' ---- '' Nilisha gave a sour face "I though you knew where Drake was?" she said sarcastically. Without saying anything else, she turned her back to Kira and stared over the lake. Confused she noticed that something moved over her cheek, annoyed she batted it away,and only to find her fingers coming away wet. I'm not crying over that bastard again. I'M NOT.'' ---- '' Kira stood and hugged Nilisha, "Honey, I'm sorry...and I do know where he's at...but that's not who I'm looking for...I'm going to look for Eberel." Kira turned Nilisha around so that she was staring into her eyes, "Look at me, please...I'm sorry if I've hurt you, that is the last thing I've wanted to do, your a dear friend. I don't want to loose you." Kira didn't know what to say "Come on, let's get you to the tavern and we can talk more there alright." Picking up her things, she turned to Nilisha and took the cuff of her sleeve, wiping her tears away. "Come on. lets go talk alright."'' ---- '' Kira stood, turning Nilisha around, Kira's eyes searching Nilisha's, "Oh, dear...I'm sorry, I...I didn't know..." Kira hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry, truly I am, I didn't mean to hurt you...and Drake is in the woods...but that's not who I was going to go look for...I need to find Eberel. He is the someone who will help me, or at least I hope he will." Kira rested her hands on Nilisha's shoulders, "I don't want to loose you as a friend...please tell me I've not hurt you, made you change your mind about being my friend." Kira took the cuff of her sleeve, and wiped the tears from Nilisha's eyes.'' ---- '' Nilisha looked up at Kira with the same blank look in her eyes, tears not stopping. "Am I supposed to lie to you?" she asks softly, pushing Kira's hand away from her face. "It doesn't matter what you meant, or meant not, to do. the result the same" she adds bitterly.'' ---- '' Kira sighed, "What would you have me do then?" she asked her eyes still searching the woman's face, "And no you're not supposed to lie to me, for the truth is easily read on your face whether you want it to be or not, if I'd know you'd liked him so I wouldn't have...granted I've not done anything but merely get him to see that I've always cared for him." She didn't know what else to say so she sat down at the waters edge, starring blankly...she was a lousy friend it seemed.'' ---- '' Nilisha hmpfed and and wrapped her arms around her legs, then buried her face between them. "That's why I don't like guys. They ruin everything. Every-funking-time. Wish they'd all go to hell and stay there." she mumbled into her arms. "How can you say you didn't do anything? I can smell him on your clothes." Nilisha stated, feeling like something inside her tore apart.'' ---- '' Kira sighed, "I slept next to him, that's all I did, I swear on my life." she stopped and looked at Nilisha, it took a second for her to register the first part of her sentence. "Nilisha, I wouldn't lie to you about anything I did, I've always been up front with you, there is nothing that I have hidden from you. I am sorry that I've hurt you and caused you pain, truly I am." Kira tucked her legs under her chin and tilted her head sideways to look at Nilisha. "Can you at least tell me if we are still going to be friends, I'd hate to loose you."'' ---- '' Nilisha sighs "I don't know. I seriously don't know. I probably didn't stand any chance with him from the beginning, so... but hell, it hurts. It really does." Nilisha knew that Kira wasn't lying, but in the back of her mind a tiny voice was suspicious still. somehow the werewolf didn't think that that little, deceived voice was going to shut up anytime soon. "Guys really aren't worth it," she said to herself, not even aware the she spoke aloud.'' ---- '' Kira sighed, "I know, and I am sorry, but please believe me I never meant to hurt you, and I am really sorry for doing so, is there anything I can do, or that you'd have me do to make it better?" she felt hurt too, it was more from the fact she'd hurt the only other friend she had.'' ---- '' Nilisha looked at Kira. meanwhile the girl looked as hurt as she herself felt and it was hard to stay angry at her when Kira looked like she was about to burst into tears. "It's alright. The only thing you could do for me would hurt you, and I don't do that to my friends. Plus, it's impossible to accomplish." she reached over to Kira and brushed over her hand "But don't expect me to be your bridesmaid at the wedding"'' ---- '' Kira nodded, and smiled at Nilisha, "I am sorry, though, I hope you can forgive me, and I want you to know I won't do anything to hurt you again. Plus I don't think there will be wedding bells anytime soon...there is work to be done. Starting with finding Eberel." Standing she went and picked up her armor and other things, realizing that she was still soaked to the bone."'' ---- '' Nilisha rose from the ground as well, sending a swoosh of flames over Kira, the same way she had done to herself before to dry off. "I've seen him a few days ago. I think he's still in the area." she informed Kira while walking over to where she had left her weapons and stuff under some rock. They weren't as easy to spot there as on plain ground, and she had wanted to stay hidden. ''